


At Your Mercy

by Indigo (safarikalamari)



Category: My Own Private Idaho (1991)
Genre: (sort of), Developing Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Present Tense, Purple Prose, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarikalamari/pseuds/Indigo
Summary: Scott wants to be Mike's first even though he's anything but.





	At Your Mercy

They’re laying together on a worn mattress, watching their exhaled cigarette smoke mix with the rays of the setting sun. 

Mike doesn’t know how they got here, but such is his life with Scott. 

Collapse, wake up somewhere new, repeat. 

He’d like to say he doesn’t mind, but with no control over his body, Mike is dissatisfied with his life in more ways than one.

They stay in their silence, their relationship no longer needing words. Mike isn’t sure he can call it that, but for the moment, he pretends. He doesn’t need the cheesy dates or extravagant gifts as long as Scott’s attention is on him. He supposes it’s the physicality he craves most, how Scott is a warmth and coldness all at once. 

“Are you falling asleep on me again?” Scott props himself up on one elbow and stares down at Mike.

Blowing the smoke out of the corner of his mouth, Mike shrugs. He wishes he knew exactly when and where he’ll fall asleep, saving him and Scott a lifetime of troubles. 

“I’d like to say I can keep you awake, but…” Scott lets out a hollow laugh. “I’d just send you off faster.”

“You could try,” Mike mumbles, blinking rapidly to ignore the turn of Scott’s head. 

If they’re flirting, both are doing a rotten job of it and Mike crosses his arms, his cigarette almost touching Scott’s shirt. 

“Well, if you wanted it off, you could’ve just asked,” Scott grins, though Mike doesn’t return the sentiment. 

He knows Scott loves this game, how obvious this crush is. All Scott has to say is “Jump,” and Mike follows. He wouldn’t want it any other way.

“I want to make love to you, Mike.”

Mike blinks at this, furrowing his brows. He repeats the phrase in his head, trying to hear the teasing, the sarcastic edge. Even when Scott leans down, pressing their lips together, Mike still searches for the lie. 

“Funny,” Mike bites, taking a drag from his cigarette. 

“I mean it,” Scott begins again, his whisper right next to Mike’s ear. “I want to be your first.”

Mike can’t help laugh at this and he lets Scott take his cigarette. Of all the inane things, Scott has to say that. 

“Stop fucking with me,” Mike shoves Scott’s shoulder, a bitterness consuming his body. 

If Scott’s here to play, Mike is no longer in the mood. With his rich boy life, his proper upbringing, it’ll only be a matter of time before Scott leaves him in the dust. 

“There’s no fucking. Not this time.”

Scott’s hand is warm on his wrist, but Mike shivers. A darkness creeps at the back of his mind and Mike tries to will it away. He needs to be awake for this. 

“Please,” Scott says in a tone that almost sounds like begging. It toys with Mike’s heart and he holds Scott back again. 

“How do I know you’re telling the truth?”

Scott sighs, grabbing one of the forgotten cigarettes from the ashtray and takes a drag. “I’d ask you to trust me. As a friend. As a lover.”

The poetry Scott spews from his mouth has always captivated Mike and he feels the same ebb and pull, staring into the dark eyes that pierce through him. 

“So ask,” Mike prods and Scott smiles. 

“Please trust me, Mike,” Scott breathes. “I want to love you as you love me.”

There are flames licking at Mike’s body, but he no longer cares, convincing himself to indulge just this once. He grabs Scott by the back of his neck and tugs him down into a fierce kiss, Scott wasting no time at all to climb on top of Mike. Their passion begins almost immediately, but Mike tries to slow it down. With his heart racing, it’ll only be a matter of time before he passes out, his eyes fluttering a little with Scott bites down on his neck. 

“This is love-making?” Mike coughs, earning another harsh bite from Scott. 

Scott works at Mike’s upper layers first, whispering sweet nothings and caressing his skin to keep the darkness at bay. Mike’s breaths even out, giving him the strength to reach up, rid Scott of his own clothing. It seems Scott has other intentions and Mike arches at the sudden coldness enveloping his body. He thinks to cover himself, even if this is a normal sight to the both of them. Before he can, however, Scott grabs his wrists, pinning them above his head and Scott focuses back on Mike’s neck. 

It’s a mark of territory, Mike can already tell, but he lets out a few lewd moans and gasps just to egg Scott on. Their groins rock together and despite the roughness of Scott’s jeans, Mike arches to get as much contact as he can. 

Then, the pressure from his wrists is gone and Mike watches as Scott moves lower, leaving kisses along the way until he’s laying down between Mike’s legs. He hooks them over his shoulders, his arms wrapping underneath so his hands are resting on Mike’s hips and he breathes on Mike’s cock. 

Mike shudders, gripping onto the sheets as his eyes roll back. He can’t fall asleep now, the world will fall apart if he does. Yet, with the way Scott teases with small licks to his cock, rubbing circles on Mike’s hips, the ceiling fades around the edges. 

“Stay with me,” Scott pulls himself back up, taking Mike’s face with both hands. “I’d hate for you to miss this.”

“Me too,” Mike groans, the room coming back into focus. 

Satisfied with this, Scott gets off the bed, taking off the rest of his clothes before settling back between Mike’s legs. 

This time, Scott kneels, guiding Mike’s feet up so they rest on his shoulders and there’s the familiar pop of a bottle. Mike tries to watch, but he knows the process. He tenses when he feels Scott’s fingers circling around his hole and he takes deep breaths in to steady himself. 

“Easy,” Scott says, placing a kiss on one of Mike’s ankles. “This is your first time after all.”

Mike rolls his eyes, his foot kicking a little at Scott’s head, but Scott takes this with a grin, nipping at Mike’s leg. Mike can’t help gasp at the burning, screwing his eyes shut as Scott shoves his finger deeper and deeper. Scott is rough, but Mike finds it familiar as well, almost comforting. He can hear Scott whisper his name, groans when two more fingers find their place inside of him. 

For all the times they’ve rushed through this, Mike hopes he can ask Scott to take it this slow the next time. 

Next time.

Mike wants to laugh, but when Scott’s fingers brush against his prostate, he forgets himself. 

“Scott,” Mike moans, his back forming a perfect curve off the mattress. 

He can see Scott’s grin through his closed eyelids, a stuttered gasp leaving him when Scott thrusts his fingers deeper than before. He’s tempted to get off to Scott’s fingers alone, but so much more awaits and he holds his breath when there’s a sudden emptiness. It doesn’t last for long when the tip of Scott’s cock presses at his hole and Mike reaches out for something, anything. 

To his surprise, Scott’s hands find his own and Scott is fully seated by then. Their fingers tangle together, an ecstacy filling the room. Mike wants to sob, still in disbelief, still using all his might to keep his body from failing on him. With Scott’s first thrusts, Mike shakes, eyes flickering, but Scott’s voice grounds him. He focuses and breathes, allowing himself to cry out loud enough so the noise echoes off the walls. 

Mike dares to moan Scott’s name and the ignition in Scott’s eyes is all it takes. Mike moves his body to meet Scott’s rough thrusts, grunts and slapping skin overtaking the springs of the mattress. With his climax edging closer, Mike can barely handle Scott’s digging nails, the harsh fucking that causes his head to hit the bed frame every so often. 

His orgasm comes with stars, as if the secrets of the universe have been revealed to him alone and then there’s nothing but dark. 

Mike blinks his eyes open to a night filled room illuminated by a single candle, a rough blanket draped over his body. Forcing himself to sit up, Mike spots Scott sitting on the window sill, unclothed and smoking another cigarette. He turns to Mike’s movements, coming quickly over to the bed. 

“Sorry,” Mike apologies, though he knows he doesn’t have to with Scott. 

Scott hands him the cigarette as he sits down on the bed, the mattress bouncing a little. Mike takes his drag, his mind getting clearer with each passing minute and he manages half of a smile for Scott.

“Kept you awake for most of it, that’s got to count for something,” Scott comments with an air of disinterest.

Mike knows Scott’s intent and he nods, running a hand through his hair. “We’ll get some good drugs. Really keep me awake next time.” He blushes a little at jumping to conclusions, curling his knees up when the bed shifts. 

Scott is right in his face and Mike shrinks. 

“We’ll do better than drugs,” Scott brushes away some strands of Mike’s hair that have fallen to the wayside. “I don’t know what yet, but I promise it’ll be better.”

What Scott doesn’t know is that this is beyond that. Best, even. Mike’s life has been filled with washed-up uselessness that the tangible promise Scott offers is like a new beginning. Mike scoots closer to Scott, his arms shaking a little as he wraps his arms around him. When Scott holds onto him, Mike’s shoulders drop, his eyes closing peacefully.

Scott has, is, and always will be Mike’s first and he’ll do whatever he can to make sure the world knows that.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd like to think scott isn't a jerk at times
> 
> [Tumblr](http://safarikalamari.tumblr.com)


End file.
